


A Purpose

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Why Doyle sought Angel out, even though he didn't want to deal with the visions or the Powers That Be.





	A Purpose

What was the purpose of it all?

Why would the Powers That Be send visions to me? Someone not human enough to fit in with the world, but not demon enough for other demons? 

Why let me see all the bad stuff happening, the people in trouble when I didn’t have the strength to even save myself? I’ve got my own problems. Why would I go add a bunch of strangers to mine?

That’s how I felt until I saw him. Handsome enough to turn anyone’s head, yet keeping his heart to himself. He’d given it away once. He’d taken it back for the good of the girl and the sake of the world. Now he was fighting a one vampire war against the rest of the monsters, alone in the dark. 

That dark could eat at a man’s soul, even one more firmly attached to his body. What would it do to someone who had it tethered by the flimsiest of lifelines, thrust upon him by a bunch of folk who wanted him to suffer?

Strong he might be, sure, but he could only get so far without a purpose. 

The same was true for me. 

I’d been drifting from strip bar to casino to dingy flat, trying to drink away the visions. They weren’t going away, no matter how many pubs I made rich by frequent visits until I ran out of money and was thrown out. 

There was no getting away from what I was. Not for me. Not for Angel.   
Half demon. Vampire. Perhaps we could help each other. 

Perhaps I could tell him about the visions. 

Perhaps I could help him find a purpose. 

Perhaps he could become mine.


End file.
